Finaren Elereign
Character Stats: Strength: 11 Dexterity 15 Constitution: 12 Wisdom: 10 Intellect: 12 Charisma: 10 Summary: Many wonder who was that man onr the corner peddling the most wonderous of wares? That Man was Finaren, wandering from town to town, setting up shop to sell "exotic" goods he had obtained from questionable origins. Finaren isn't your standard peddler, he's a crook, a phony, purveyor of false goods, and presenter of false hopes, he weaves lies into all the cloth he sells, and uses his hammer to create weapons of "Wonderous(ly bad)" quality. Although he moves from town to town it's not always of his own volition, he normally overstays his welcome and ends up ran out by the fools who decided to by his quick(ly made) "solutions"; the accumilation of these experiences have led to him having particular tricks and knowledge when it comes to obtaining information. Backstory: Early life: Now many of you are wondering, How did this start? firstly to be upfront, Finaren isn't really his name, he was merely a half-blood orphan in a human city, unwanted and looked down upon due to his elven mother, a slave who was abandoned, and who died after raising her son long enough to ingrain in him lifes basic lessons: Don't trust others, mothing in life will ever be free, the world is one where it is use or be used. With these lessons her son took up a trade common amongst the poor folk, "pickpocketing", this kept him fed and living until he was 8, when he was caught by the guards, fortunatelt they were lenient on the boy. After being detained by the guards, he was placed into the care of a local family that welcomed him, however noone noticed how he was treated behind the closed doors of their home, after 5 years of "punishment", the boy fought back against his adopted father, leaving the man gravely injured, the boy then fled fading into the crowded street. The Beginning: After that unfortunate incident, the boy became more careful around the city, keeping in the shadows, he spent his time searching for a way to break out of this rut of a life he had found himself in, earning a proper wage, but no stores would hire a boy with no education or background, that is when he discovered adventurers, those who travel the world and have many stories of what they had seen, but still he had no identity and couldn't get anyone to hire him, so using some connections he had made while in the depths of the streets, the boy became the adventurer "Finaren" the treasure seeker. Why Adventuring? One question finaren gets while traveling with different groups, due to his youth is, "Why did you become an adventurer?", he's never really had an answer for this, however the truth is that he is searching for a small section of the world that he can call home not like the one he was place in at the city, nor the streets, and he also wished to see more of the world that he had heard little of in his town. What is he doing now? Through his travels finaren has dealt with a myriad of different people, tribes, and cultures, and has grown to the adventuring lifestyle, immersing himself in the thrill of his adventures, however he also takes the time to relax and entrall people with the tales while he sells his wares in the towns he visits, and take in the wonders he's experienced. Between his adventures Finaren may take up the guise of a simple peddler to sell the goods he's collected while travelling, it also serves him well as a way to collect information from the locals about events. Since he started adventuring 4 years ago Finaren has completed multiple jobs, however he hasn't done any that he consider's an adventure, and has begun to expand his skills in hope of finding more thrilling experiences. Skills: